pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RAWEFC2
Team Doof: Ah.. less crowded... Alice: Now where were we? Oh ja slumpmassiga saker! Team Doof: Was that Sweedish for Oh yeah random things? Alice: Ja! Team Doof: You know you speak like 12 langueges beside english and Sweedish right? Alice: Men det ar roligt att prata sa har! Team Doof: You have a point there... Che: I Rickrolled Goldfish. Blythe: Cartof. Fg10: Yay a second one I'm so happy I could explode but I won't . Please no natural disasters *Hugs django* Django: why do you hug me Fg10: to aggravate adyson Regurge: I wish could aggravate someone, but Albert doesn't care if I hug Stacy. Ah Well Adyson: >_< Fg10: Heh Heh she looks aggrivated * still hugs Django* Blythe: 我喜欢土豆。是的，我这样做！ (mojibake translation: Wǒ xǐhuan tǔdòu. Shì de, wǒ zhèyàng zuò!) Fg10: Was that about me I hope not. please speak in english Alice: Catof.. Fue que Rumano? Team Doof: Dont worry FG10 there not talking about you.. I am not sure what they are doing.. Dill: Same here. In fact, I can breathe again! Blythe: Hvers vegna já cartof var rúmensku. Það var rúmenska kartöflunnar! Phineas: By the way, RAWEFC was made by HiBy. :) Vanessa: I like this new room better. :) Blythe: Eu son un Scatman! Isabelle: Shut up, please. Honey: (shocked) Did she just say the p word? Shae: No, she said please. Honey: -_- Regurge: When they say "Get A room" this is not what they mean Team Doof: Only you would think that.. (JK) Alice: Ah samtykke som jeg trodde slik Blythe... Dill: Like I said before. I like this room better. Far away from the first room in the first floor. Phineas: And we are in...? Dill: The 500th. Phineas: That explains the elevator trip... Che: Er... how many floors are there? Isabelle: (entering the room) A lot. The elevator broke down and I had to take the stairs. Honey: "Broke." (looks at Dill) Dill: Yes, "broke". *types something on his laptop and elevator PF goes back online* Dill: Anyways, there are 5000 floors in this building, so we can have up to 10 RAWEFCs. Blythe: Sarnane ulmeline! Alice: Hei, mana Perry (Alice terlihat ke kiri dan melihat Perry) Oh ada Anda Perry! Albert: What did she say? Dill: Hey, where is Perry? (Alice looks left and sees Perry) Oh there you are, Perry! Phineas: How could you tell? Dill: That's Malaysian language. Phineas: But you speak Indonesia- Dill: They're similar. Team Doof: {looks at Albert and sigh's}.. What? Oh I dunno.. Che: I'm eating a taco. Mentira no. (grammar fail) Alice: Jeg tror at det er meg som de ikke forstår... Jeg ønsker jeg hadde en taco Team Doof: You know you dont need to do that right Alice?.. Alice: 私が知っているが、それは楽しいです！ Team Doof: Ok this is getting crazy.. Albert: Ok I KNOW that was not english!.. or Sweedish Fg10: hey I came back from swimming now where was I oh yeah I was aggrivating Adyson *hugs Django* I'm only doing this to aggrivate Adyson: >_< Fg10: Heh heh Che: Well then. (hugs Kristopher) Honey: Hands off!! Che: You're a personification of me. Honey: Oh, yeah. Hi, paradox! Team Doof: Why does that seem so famillier... {looks at Alice} hmm... NAH.. Fg10: I like annoying adyson Adyson: >_< You know one Day I'm gonna get you Fg10: And I will defend and hit you too Django kisses Adyson and FG10. Ferb: I must say this room is..."roomier". Gretchen: Yes, yes it is, Ferby. Didi: (storms in and attacks Gretchen) HE IS MINE!!! (punch) YOU DON'T EVEN (punch) TALK TO HIM!! Daisy: And I thought I was violent. Fg10: django kissed me *faints* Daisy56: (pats FG10 on back) Che: Violence isn't the answer, Didi. Blythe: Potatoes are! Isabelle: ...-_- Didi: (keeps fighting) Daisy: I'm supposed to be the violent one! (Starts crying) Daisy56: (whispers to Che) I think I should leave. Che: Yeah, really. Daisy56: (starts tip-toeing to door) Tenma Tsukamoto (from School Rumble): Daisy!! Daisy56 and Daisy: What? Fg10: did django kiss me Tenma: Yes! Fg10: Who are you Che: (blink) Well then... Tenma: Tenma Tsukamoto! From School Rumble, the famous manga/anime! I gotta find Karasuma-kun! Sayonara! (leaves) Daisy56 and Daisy: (blink) Fg10: WOW django kissed me Adyson:>_< he kissed me too FG10: did you say somrthing Adyson:>_< Isabelle: Did someone say Isabelle Garcio-Shapira? Honey: Isabelle, you little — Che: Honey. You are not finishing that quote. Honey: Drat. Adyson: why does django like you Fg10: IDK he married me and you in the future Daisy56: WOODY'S MINE. O.o Che: Okay, Daisy. No need to... um... be creepier than you already are. Isabelle: Kind. Honey: Isabelle-you-little — ! Che: Honey, I will duct-tape your mouth shut. (Honey pouts) Daisy56: I love being creepy!! Plus, Woody is H-O-T HOT! Che: Um... okay? Honey: Daisy-you-little — ! Che: SHUT IT! ...that was a new one. Fg10: I like it when people are creepy I also like aggrivating adyson Adyson:>_< Daisy56: (punches Honey right in the nose, then blows wind over her fist) (Honey pushes Daisy56 down the stairs) Isabelle: When did you become so violent? Can I replace Blythe with you? Honey: I'll join you when hell freezes over. Isabelle: Well, jeez. (pushes Honey down the stairs after Daisy56) Fg10: I BORED AGAIN {Alice grabs Isabelle by the hair and shoves her into the pudding pool} (Honey and Daisy56 arrive in the elevator, covered in bruises and scrapes) Honey: What do you say to that, Isabelle! We take the elevator, not the stairs! Isabelle: (from the pudding pool) Shut it, Honey, I'm not in the mood. (wipes pudding off face) Candace is swimming in the pudding pool. Rachel walks into the room. Rachel: Hey guys. Isabella: You look like me, with green hair. Why? Wait....Oh no. I married Ferb, didn't I? Rachel: Hahaha. No, Mom. I assure you, you married Phineas. Isabella: You mean Phinedroid? Rachel: >.O What? Umm...Sure whatever. Isabella: Why is your hair... Rachel: It was red, but I dyed it green. Isabella: Oh. Ok, then. :) Dasiy56: (punches Honey) Don't make me take out my rubber chainsaw! {Team Doof smacks Daisys arm} Team Doof: You get out your rubber chainsaw I WILL get my rubber hammer! Alice: Gummihammer Zeit? Team Doof: Right! Daisy56: (nods) Let the war begin. Team Doof: Wait wait wait.. We should split up into teams so we know who is fighting who because that could get confuseing fast.. Alice: Wait.. why? Why are we doing this? Team Doof: Because we can! Pam walks in the room. Pam: There you are, Sister. :) Isabella: So I'm guessing I'm your mom too. Pam: Yes, yes you are. :) Regurge: That's nothing, I'm gonna get my REAL Chainsaw! Dill: Why is the sons of everyone entering the room? Team Doof: I dont know.. But I feel kinda left out not haveing any kids for my characters.. {looks at Alice and Carl} Hmmm.. Alice: Um.. {Looks at Carl} .. awakward... Dont you DARE TD! Daniella swings in through the open window. Daniella: Mom? You look...younger. Carl: Alice is your mom? Danielle: Well, yeah. I mean I do look like her. Ferb: Wow...I sure do have a lot of girlfriends. Gretchen: Yes, yes you do. Hey, um...Didi, was it? I was wondering if maybe we could just be friends, instead of hating eachother. Besides, it's clear Ferb hates choosing anyway. Ferb: Yep. 20 years from now, I'll marry both of you, and Emily, and 10, whatever her real name is. Hey, where's Smilez? (Jacob Greenfish apears out of nothing) Jacob: Smilez disapeared to the land of Klimpapoons. And the universe blowing up, that was Universe 144693. Daisy56: (watching TV) Who knew Pokemon still came on? Dill: Not me. Katie: You know what guys? I'm gonna go take something from the ground, fresh air. *inputs "0" to a keypad and waits for an elevator* Dill: Temptation, temptation, TEMPTATION!!! *runs off to hug Katie, which has just entered the elevator, locks her tight and starts kissing her as the elevator doors close* Team Doof: Nice Dill... {another elevator comes down next to it} hmm.... {Team Doof pulls Albert into elevator} Alice: You know the purple in my hair isent natural right? Daniella: Yeah I know I dyed my hair purple in memoral of you Alice: Wait I DIE!?! How? When? Daniella: Haha no I was kidding! Alice: ...-.- I see you get my sence of humor... Wait if I am your mom who is your dad? Daniella: Cant tell.. You know the whole messing up of the time frame thingy... {elevator comes back down and opens and Albert has lipstick smuges on his cheeks and lips and his hair is messed up. Albert trys to walk out and TD pulls him back in. Albert hits ranom nubmers into the elevatorElevator leaves} Che: ...should I be concerned...? Honey: Yeah, a lot. Isabelle: I'm jealous! FERBY! (Ferb doesn't come) Isabelle: Well then, plan B. SEAN! (Isabelle pulls Sean into an elevator door, types every floor number to a keypad and kicks Sean in an elevator) Honey: The upside to this is that they won't be back for a long, long time. Che: Yep. Alice: Thats just one of the reasons I wont let Isabelle date Ferb... Daniella: Ferb? Ferb Flecher? Alice: You know him? Daniella: Cant tell, remember time thingy? Alice: Stupid time thingy Fg10: I knew pokemon came on Adyson: >_< Fg10: heh heh Danella: Pokemon? wow that realy IS a old show... Though in my time the monsters put the people in pokeballs or whatever they are called.. It is quite amuseing actually.. Honey: So you're saying that people aren't the dominant species in the future? (Darcy walks in) Darcy: No. We are the dominant species, and we're staying that way. Honey: ...who are you? Darcy: Isabelle's daughter. Honey: I bet. You look nothing like her. Darcy: I'm adopted, stupid. Honey: Oh. Whoops. (Isabelle appears in the elevator, still clutching Sean's hand) Isabelle: Yeah, stupid. Honey: Now are you sure you aren't related? Because your personalities are a lot alike. Darcy and Isabelle: No. Alice: Snippy much? Fg10: acually they made a new season which I don't get since the only thing changing is the characters. Adyson: They go to different places Fg10: did you say something Adyson: >_< Fg10: Fun Daniella: Eck.. I am not much of a pokemon person.. Hey wheres Dill? Alice: You dont wanna know... You know Dill to?! Daniella: Ap ap ap! Cant tell! Fg10: I'm not a pokemon person either Alice: I hope TD comes back soon.. I need to go back to this... Daniella: Where is she? Alice: In a elevator with Albert Daniella: Wait.. is this 2010? Alice: Yeah why? Daniella: Huh.. Alberts kid was born in 2010.. Alice: 0.o... Uhhh Daniella: {busts out laughing} just kidding! You are SO easy to mess with mom! Alice: Well you are from the FUTURE! How am I supposed to know? And that was SO uncalled for by the way Daniella: Sorry... I wont do it again.. I am not even sure who Albert is.. Alice: Seroiusly TD will be mad if you make those kind of jokes about her.. Daniella: Wait.. Do you people have Doctor Who yet? Alice: I have every box set! {sniff} You ARE my daughter! (Alice Flynn-Shapiro karate-chops the front door) Alice FS(very cutely):Hey everyone? Whatcha doin'? (the 9-11 year-old boys in the room start to drool at her, thinking "Wow, She's cuuuuute! I need to get her to be my wife.") Adyson:Hey, Alice Flynn-Shapiro! How are you? Alice FS:Very good. (boys continue to drool at her) Alice 0: Hi Alice! My name is Alice... Alice 0, Well that is not my real last name but.. Just call me Alice! I like your name! It is Awsome! Sean: (to Isabelle) Don't worry, I don't like her. Honey: Sean, you're so nice. Isabelle's so... not. Isabelle: (sarcastically) Thanks. Sean: Well, they do say opposites attract... Fg10: They do my teacher went on for 1 hour talking about that. it was better than the 6Th grade math teacher who talked for all of math class and half of english Adyson: WOW Fg10: I know *hugs django* Adyson: >_< Fg10: heh heh. YAY we got more editors for this page which is bad since thats why we made this page Alice: Meh TD can make a third one Daniella: Hey.. You look a lot like Django's kid.... Fg10: who are you talking about Daniella Daniella: You FG10.. You look like..oh whats her name... Amelia! Yeah you look a lot like Amelia Brown and... oops... I forgot about the time space thingy... FG10: yeah me and Amelia do look alike Amelia: yeah we do whats the time space thingy hey daniella do you want to be friends Daniella: The space time thingy.. It is hard to explane.. Like if I (being from the future) say or do something wrong it could shift the future ... You should wach the episode Quantom Bugaloo (Phineas and Ferb). And YES, Yes I do want to be friends! Phineas: I have WAY too many kids. LOL Daniella:(to Phineas) Well dont feel bad because I am claiming to be Alice and Carls daughter.. Carl: What do you mean CLAIMING? Ferb: Calm down, Carl. Daniella: Three words Carl, Space Time Thingy Regurge: Ugh, my brain hurts. Albert: Can't hurt what you don't have Che: Ooh, burn! {Team Doof giggles} Isabella: Phineas, I just found out there's a third girl who's in love with you. Phineas: Who? Isabella: Her name's Jane Brown. Django: Oh, my cousin? Ferb: Congratulations bro, on becoming a Ladies' Man just like me. Phineas: :D Regurge: Pfft, poser Daisy56: You just have to say something bad about everyone, don't you, Regurge? (Loud ding from the elevator as the doors starts to open) Dill: I'm back guys, but not for long! Phineas: What's with the face full of lipstick? Dill: Have you considered elevator dating? Phineas: *looks at Hyper* Not really... Dill: Try it. *doors close* Phineas: Ferb is NOT a poser. >.< Candace: Just calm down, Phineas. Team Doof: Dills right.. it is awsome! {looks at Albert} Alice: When did you get back? Team Doof: like 5 mins ago! You didnt notice? Alice: Nope Fg10: hey guys> OuO does that look like a smiley Team Doof: Kinda FG10: *hugs django* Adyson: >_< Fg10: you relize I do that out of bordom Alice: {eye twich} Did she just say.... Team Doof: Oh no.. Hear eat some pudding and relax... Alice: RELAX?! she just said the b word! There is no bordum here!...(sigh) fine gimme the pudding. FG10: Can I have some pudding Daisy56: I want tacos. Adyson: Well stop before I call you the REAL b word. Django: *sighs* Can't you both just get along? Stacy: Mata, tonikaku batō suru koto wa dekimasen. Adyson: Huh? Stacy: I said you can't curse anyway. Stacy whips FG10 for saying "boredom". Fg10: OOWWW!!!! whats the real b word. I'll try to get along with Adyson. Candace is drinking fruit punch. Team Doof: Isabelle (JK LOL) Fg10: >_< This is worst than the time I got trampled for candy and unless you don't want me to go crazy than don't hurt me Alice FS:Well I need to see what a NASCAR-like pit team needs me for. Alice Flynn-Shpiro is out for now, peace! (All the 9-11 year-old boys run after her to try to impess her) Stacy:Well, that was a very cute girl that has fans for her already, and she has only been here for a few hours. Isabella:Let's get back on topic! Maybe my Super-cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute future daughter will come back today. FG10: I don't know which one you're talking about you have SO many Isabella: Alice of course. She is the cutest one of my future daughters. Haven't you seen her in a swimsuit? That is why a lot of the boys her age have went away from this place of random! Aleinna Fletcher teleports into the room. Ferb: Let me guess: Me and 10? Aleinna: Yep. Ferb: So you're half alien. Aleinna: You are so vexcatinally correct. Ferb: Huh? Aleinna: So very correct. Regurge: I don't have something bad to say about EVERYONE... Fg10: who are the people you don't say bad things about? Regurge: (Facepalm) Team Doof: XD Alice: Me and TD! Regurge: Well yes, but there are others Allison Flynn-Shapiro enters the room. Baljeet: Oh, c'mon! Another Phineas kid? Where are my future kids, huh? Wendy: I dunno. Ginger: Wendy....Do you love Baljeet? Wendy: Yes, yes I do. We even kissed. Why? Do you like him? Ginger: Wh-what? You two.....Baljeet, is this.... Baljeet: Yes. Ginger: I....I loved you, Baljeet. Blythe: TAQUITOS!! Che: ...and this is no longer a soap opera. Nice job, Blythe. Namashi: Yep. If you losers wanna have a soap opera go somewhere else. Ginger: >.< What soap opera? I absolutely hate Bajerk! Baljeet: It's Baljeet! Ginger leaves angrily. Allison: Probably should not have said you kissed Baljeet. Wendy: 9_9 Team Doof: Well I think you should be with Ginger.. No offence Wendy.. Hmmm Baljeet has no future kids huh? Mua hahahahahaha! Called it! I am Calling it right now! I Baljeet, you will have a child by Thursday! Baljeet: 9.9 What are you talking about? Oh this is makeing me quite nervous.... Che: Doesn't he have Jasmine and Mimi and someone else or something? o.o Regurge: All this talk about kids makes me wonder about what mine will be like... Che: Same. (starts humming Scatman) Team Doof: Meh I am makeing one anyway.. How does Natalie Rye sound? And yeah.. I wounder what mine will be like..... (sigh) Alice: I thought you shipped Samantha and Baljeet TD Team Doof: Oh yeah... Well I am talking cannon.. Albert: I bet I know who Gurgy wants to have kids with. Team Doof: Who? {Alice and Albert stare at TD} Alice: I will give you a hint, she is standing right in front of me and was kissing Albert.. if he is talking about on P&F it is Stacy but if not.. Albert: I was not talking about P&F Team Doof: oh.. uh.. um.. ok..well.. (Alice Flynn-Shapiro karate-chops the front door-again, boys come after her) Alice FS:I'm back! My team won the race since I told the driver that he needed to stay out for track position. Stacy:Well, good for you. Let's continue with our silliness. (Alice FS starts signing "The Yellow Sidewalk") Crowd(after Alice FS finishes singing):Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Phineas: Well, I know who is the best singer for the future...........Alice Flynn-Shapiro!!!!!!!! Wendy: Why should he be with Ginger when I 'actually kissed him? Ginger: She's right. :( Candace: Kissing Albert but is not from our show....I know. It's TD, isn't it? Regurge: Albert, that is just sick. I may like her, but that? Ew! Team Doof: Yeah I think its me Candace.. Jacob: You probly don't know, But, This is getting boring. (Elevator dings out loud and Dill and Katie steps out, followed by a little kid) Dill: When we're in the elevator enjoying the time of our lives, someone teleported from the future. Phineas: Oh ok. Who's that kid? Kent: Hi, I'm Kent. Phineas: It's a name for a son and a daughter, nice. Kent: Thanks! Now I should ask my little sister Kenterburg a way back the time channel. HIT IT! *pops out* Rick: *pops in* did Kent and Kenterburg just went pass this time? Dill: Yes. Rick: Great. Now I'm losing. Thanks to you, young dad. Dill: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID TO-*pop* Katie: ...teenagers of the future. Daisy: Weirdos! Daisy56: (Nods) Fg10: Hey guys I fell alseep again Daisy56: Again? Hmm. Hey guys I gotta go to the bus stop!! 'Bout to miss the bus!! (turns to followers) You guys atay here! Byez! (Runs out of the room) Daisy, Didi, Matt, Clara, and Eric: Bye?! Fg10: whats the real b word Team Doof: I cant say what it is but it is a word that discribes a terrible person. Monty: Bee, baby, beutiful, butter, I don't understand how any of thouse words means bad person. Che: Basically, if I said it, I'd get blocked for profanity. SOOO I'm not going to. I like this place. Honey: I know a bad word that starts with I... Shae: That exists?! Honey: It's called Isabelle. Che: HAHAHAHAHAHA. Isabelle: Honey, you little — ! Shae: Can I ''please smack her? Please?! Isabella: XD Monty: Make sure to discribe that smack in DETAIL. Honey: SLOOOO-MOOOO REEEEEEPLLAAAAAYYY. Isabelle: You come near me, I swear — (Shae makes a run at Isabelle, who nonchalantly kicks her in the stomach and across the room) Shae: Ouch... how old are you again? Isabelle: Ten. Shae: ...you're tough. Isabelle: Thank you very much. Alice: Isabelle! "We meet again for the last time!" Team Doof: Did you just quote Toy Story 2? Alice: -.-.. yes... Isabelle: HAHA dork. Phineas:While that is going on, Isabella and Alice Flynn-Shapiro will sing "Summer Belongs to You!" (3 minutes and 41 seconds later) All 9-11 year old boys:Get Alice FS! (Alice zips away at 20MPH, not panting for air) Katie:Well, let's get back to the random story. Isabelle: I really hate this Alice Flynn-Sharpiosic chick. Honey: You hate everyone. Isabelle: I know, but she's flawless and stuff. It bugs me. Honey: Everything bugs you. Isabelle: Stop stating the obvious! Dill: But I enjoyed it. Daisy: (sings) Think of a kangaroo, as sour as can be!! (Looks at Isabelle) Stacy: *gasps* You said a bad word, Isabelle. Isabella: You weren't supposed to. >.< Candace: In fact, noone on here can or else they'll get blocked. So thanks to you, Che may get blocked for making you say that. Isabella pours lava all over Isabelle. Isabella: THAT was for the cursing AND for hating my perfect, flawless daughter. Isabelle: Exactly. She's your perfect, flawless daughter. Che: (out of scenario) Wait, I'm not getting blocked, right?! Isabella: I hope not. You're the nicest person here. Ferb: She won't. I hope. I mean, whoever made Dirty Matt didn't get blocked, so... Dasiy: Flawless? Perfect? (snorts) I doubt that. (Takes out Daisy56's rubber chainsaw while transforming into Powered Flower) And I seriously doubt you wanna mess with this violent girl. ;) Dill: No one's gonna block ya. *punches something random to a keypad, ties Isabella to a rope and pushes her in to the elevator* Dill: That should hold her. Daisy: Thankz Dill. (aims electric water gun at Dill) Now give me your chocolate. Team Doof: You need more duck tape! Here I have some green duck tape you can use! And it clashes with her outfit to! Mua hahahahahahaha! Dill: There is no chocolate in me. And the elevator is in lock position. So, use the service elevators, guys! Daisy: Whatever! (jumps out of window and flies around, marking the sky with orange streaks) Team Doof: I am SO confused!!!!!!!! Alice: I think we all are.. Daisy: Halloz! I'm a Firepuff Girl! Alice: I wanna be a firepuff girl! It sounds.. superheroie.. ish.. Che: Can you do anything to get rid of Isabelle? Isabelle: You should have been blocked. Che: You'd cease to exist for a while, now shut your mouth. Daisy: Ya can't Alice. Sorry! Oh, yeahz....SONIC JET!! (water envelops Isabelle completly and thretens to spin her around) Didi: Daisy! We aren't supposed to do that! Isabelle: (thrashing around in a little puddle on the floor) OH NOO! I'M DROWNING! HELP MEEE! Che: ...-_- Daisy: Wwo. Ferb: You're drowning in a puddle? Really? >.O Isabella: You really ARE the opposite of me. -_- Shae: I thought we got over the "speaking-different-languages" thing? Didi: (Now as Rolling Jewels) Gyrurururur Team Doof: No no we didnt.. It is just Gabrellas job now Gabrella: Slumpmassiga saker! Rolling Jewels: Bubbles Champange! Rolling Bubbles: (appears and hits Rollling Jewels with her giant bubble wand) (Blythe comes flying through on a pair of robotic wings) Blythe: SALTEEEED NUTS! Honey: Why, is Isabelle's head so big? WHYY IS HER HEAD, SO BIG?! Isabelle: ...hate you all. Alice: We hate you to you little snot Team Doof: ALICE!? Wach your mouth Gabrella: バブル？ Blythe: いいえ、塩ナッツ！ Honey: (under her breath) Konichiwa, stai-chi no tomodachi des? Isabelle: Stop speaking German! (Alice Flynn-Shapiro comes into the room in her swimsuit):Who wants to play volleyball? (All the boys have hearts in their eyes) Phineas: It feels weird feeling this way about my future daughter. Hey where'd Phinedroid go? Phinello: He got bored so he went back inside you. Now you love Isabella and Hyper. XD Isabella: Phineas, that's your daughter. Ewww.... Isabelle: Just who do you think you are, kid? I'm the pretty one around these parts. Whole Room: NO, YOU'RE NOT. (Isabelle starts singing Too Cool) Honey: I have to say, that should be your theme song if you have a sitcom. Isabelle: When I have a sitcom. Honey: No. If you have a sitcom. Isabella: Yeah. If. Which is '''NEVER. XD (Everyone plays in a volleyball match, with Alice FS's team winning 18 hours later, team sings"We are the Champions") (Only Alice Flynn-Shapiro is left in the room, uses the room as an exersice room) Catherine walks into the room. Baljeet: Let me guess: You're Phineas and Isabella's daughter. Catherine: Yahoo! You guessed right! Baljeet: 9_9 Shawn walks into the room. Baljeet: Ferb's kid. I can tell. Catherine: He looks kinda cute. Baljeet: He's basically your cousin. Catherine: So? He's still hot. Shawn: Yes, yes I am. On both counts. Che: Come on, fans, do the wave! For our father-daughter fave! Candace! Lawrence! Candace! Lawrence! Yaaay team! Isabelle: (back to Che) Oh my goodness, Isabella, stop singing! Che: (in normal voice) That was me. Honey: Ooh, that was freaky. Albert: Yes, yes it was.. {Team Doof giggles} Candace: It wasn't THAT freaky. Carl: I found it pretty good, actually. Jeremy: Hey, where's Alice? Candace: In the exercise room, or at least that's what she turned it into. Jeremy: No, I mean Alice O. Candace: I dunno, really. Isabella: Me neither. Isabella: Um, hello? Che: Um, hello? Isabelle: Well whoop-de-do, Isabella, you have your very own Lucia to repeat everything you say! Che: I am not, like, a Lucia? (covers mouth) Oh, I'm talking like her! Honey: Or like Stephenie. Che: Yeah. {Alice O drops through the skylight via hellicoptor} Jeremy: Oh there you are Alice Candace: -.- Jeremy: Where where you? Alice: I am sorry that is classified Jeremy: Thats cool Alice: Thanks, usually people are not that ok with me randomly leaveing and poping in by helecoptor and not telling them where I was {Alice and Jeremy laugh} Candace & Carl: -.- Che: Soo... ..*Candace: She is trying to steal my Jeremy! {Candace whacks Alice with a bag of bread}* Jeremy: Candace? Candace! Snap out of it Candace: Huh? Oh sorry I must have been daydreaming Jeremy: Yes, yes you were. Ferb: Oh, and Isabelle? I will never, EVER appear on a show hosted by you. ~After the events of Isabelle and the Big, Bad, Public Broadcast Channel~ Ferb: I can't believe I was on a TV Show hosted by Isabelle, which I said would never happen. Not to mention she hugged me. I feel.....sick, now. Alice FS (coming out of the exercise room): I can lift 300lbs. (lifts up Candace in one hand, Buford in the other to prove it) (Audience claps in amazement) Isabella: I wish I could lift that. I can only lift 200lbs. See? I told you she was absolutely flawless. Perry: (Because she's an android created by Doofenshmirtz.) Isabella: No she's not. She's my sweet, flawless, perfect daughter. Alice: Well I couldnt ask for a better future daughter than Daniella! Daniella: Aww thanks mom! {Alice and Daniella hug} Alice: Can you PLEASE tell me who your dad is now? Daniella: Sorry Gabrella: ね、どこで、「再-早食い選手」はそうですか? Team Doof: I dunno Candace: Stacy? Ginger? Ferb? Any of you know what Gabrella said? Stacy: "You know, where "re - Eating player" is that so?". I don't really get it. Ferb: What does she mean? Stacy: I dunno. Randy walks into the room. Randy: Hi guys. Matt: What do you mean, I have hearts in my eyes?! I think Alice is weird, consedering there are three of them. Plus, (glances quickly and Daisy and Didi), I like someone else. (Alice FS uses puppy-dog eyes at Matt and the audience's cute meters blow up) Matt: (gets creeped out and quickly walks to Daisy and Didi's side) Daisy: O.O" Didi: ^^' Eric: She looks cute, but not Meap-ish cute. Isabella: Not by the cute meter. Meap was only 1500 cute units, Alice FS is 300000000000000000000000000000000000000 cute units. Eric: Well, to me, she doesn't reach that level. No offence. Didi: You guys are so mean. Eric: It's the truth. Matt: So, Daisy, did you do your Algebra homework? Daisy: Matt, it's summer. Matt: Oh, yeah......Well, I have to go to an Oceanview Boys meeting. Category:Community pages Category:RANDOM Category:Fanon Works